


Just Shut Up

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can you please do one where: Daryl find you at Atlanta, arrived at the farm, you both quickly have feeling for each other, but like Daryl and you are the same when it comes to romance, you both don’t know how to react and it result with Daryl & you always arguing as hell, until one night in the middle of a argue he just grab your face and kiss you? :)Summary: This one sort of wrote itself. Angry smut alert! Daryl and the reader are off on a run, after finding the farm. The reader is reckless and Daryl lays down the law with her, once and for all. He shows her what she needs. Smut ensues. ;)





	Just Shut Up

“Watch where you’re goin’, Y/N!” Daryl’s angry voice cut to your ear.

His shoulder slammed harshly into yours as he pushed you out of the way and walked in front of you.

You grit your teeth and tightened your fists, watching as this grown man had a temper tantrum over where you were standing.

“Sorry, maybe I should just let you lead, you seem to think you know everything,” you said, in a harsh, sarcastic, tone.

“Maybe ya should,” he said, keeping his back to you as he walked forward.

The two of you had been asked by Rick to go out and scavenge for supplied. Even though you had found the Greene’s farm recently, Rick still wanted to show Hershel they could be self-sufficient.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms, standing there as you watched him step into the clearing of the field you were in and scan the area.

“What are you doing?” you asked, impatient to get this over with.

Ever since you had been found by the group in Atlanta you had been with them. And ever since Daryl had made it very clear that you were not his favorite person, not in the least. You never knew what you did to him and to be frank, you didn’t care. He was an asshole. A gorgeous asshole. But, still an asshole.

You walked up, pushing his shoulder with yours as you walked in front of him. You scanned the area and started running straight forward into the field of tall grass.

“What the hell ya doin’, girl?!” Daryl grunted, angrily, as he started off after you.

You ignored him and picked up your pace, grinning as you felt his angry eyes on you.

You ran into the patch of trees and up the steps of a small, dark brown, house. You stood at the door and waited for Daryl to catch up. You saw him run up, looking cautiously around the wooded area for danger. He ran up the stairs and ran his body right into yours, staring you down with dominance.

“What the hell was that, Y/N? Tryin’ to get us killed?!?” he grunted, loudly.

You just smiled wider and said, “Well, we weren’t. Lighten up. Not like anyone lives forever. Especially in this world.”

You watched his eyes shift from anger to sadness for a moment, before returning to his icy glare.

He pushed his body back off yours and slanted it away from you, looking you up and down and then staring harshly back into your eyes.

“With as stupid as ya are, surprised you’re still here,” he said, wincing his eyes together even more.

You rolled your eyes and flipped him off. You turned around and turned the doorknob. You pushed in the door and began to walk inside. Before you could get one foot inside, you felt his hand on your shoulder. He yanked you back onto the small porch and stubbled for your footing, you found it just before they hit the stairs. You glared at him, in pure anger.

He glared back at you and grunted, “Let the man do his job, Y/N.”

Your blood boiled even higher and you glared at him, gesturing sarcastically at him.

“King Dixon… Proceed,” you said, your voice thick with sarcasm.

He huffed and turned around. He pulled his crossbow off his arm and aimed into the cabin, slowly stepping inside.

He turned his head sideways, before going all the way in, and said, “Don’t you fucking move. Y/N. I’ll tell you when you can come in.”

You rolled your eyes again and walked over to lean on the nearby railing.

“Just hurry the fuck up,” you said, seething.

He nodded and turned his attention back to the house. He swept every room, inch by inch, making sure there were no undead assholes anywhere to be found. Truth be told, Daryl really hated how impulsive and careless you were. He had found you in Atlanta, actually trying to take on a whole herd on your own. How stupid?! Since then you had been nothing but trouble. He couldn’t take his eye of off you one minute. You’d run off the approved perimeters set for the group. You were always wandering off the trail to look at frivolous things like flowers and trees. You never listened to him about anything. You were a safety risk waiting to happen and Daryl couldn’t stand it. Since he was the one who found you, he felt responsible for your life. But, he had had enough of your bullshit for quite a while. Never listening and apparently not caring if you lived or died. He cared. He cared more than he admitted, even to himself.

When he was satisfied that the house was clean, he re-emerged in the doorway. 

He looked at you, noticing how beautiful you looked in the partial sunlight that shone down through the trees. He fought his heart and hardened his eyes.

“All clear. Get inside. It’s gonna be dark soon,” he said, looking around noticing the fading light.

You huffed and walked forward, arms crossed. You walked into his shoulder, stopping as you laid it on his and saying, “If you’re going to ride my ass this much, the least you could do is buy a girl a drink.”

You pushed past his shoulder and into the house, walking into the living room and squaring your hips, looking around.

Daryl walked in behind you and quickly turned and locked the door. He turned back around. His eyes roamed her body, stopping at her ass at your mention.

“Is that all it takes?” he replied, with sarcasm, getting turned on at the thought.

You rolled your eyes and laughed, turning around and looking him up and down.

“Honey. It would take a hell of a lot more than that,” you lied to him as you admired his muscular body.

Daryl shifted awkwardly.

You had got to him. For once. You smirked and turned back around. You sprinted to the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards. You started pulling out any cans of food you could find.

“Not too much, but enough to get by for a few more days,” you said, giving Daryl a report.

Daryl walked over to the kitchen and watched as you foraged. He set his bow down alongside the nearby wall and walked over. He walked to the fridge and opened it. His hand came quickly to his mouth and he shut it, immediately.

You smirked and said, “Not too smart, Dixon. And you say I’m the stupid one.”

Daryl turned and glared at you, walking past you and kneeling down, opening the doors to a cabinet.

You looked down and watched him reach in and grab a bottle of vodka. He looked up at you and shook it, lightly.

“Maybe, tonight I’ll get to test those words of yours,” he smirked, slightly.

Your heart stopped a second as you saw him looking up at you with something other than hatred.

You cocked your head to the side and asked, “Is that what you want, Dixon? No one else putting out for you?”

You laughed and went back to rummaging through the rest of the cupboards, grabbing whatever could be useful.

Daryl got up and slammed the bottle on the table, letting a loud thud run through the air. You turned toward him in shock to the noise. You looked over at him. He was gripping the bottle and staring at you with pure anger.

“This shit has got to stop, Y/N,” he growled angrily.

“What shit?” you asked, taunting him.

He let go of the bottle and walked toward you, purposefully.

His body hit yours and his right-hand came up and grabbed your hair from behind, fisting it tightly as he glared you down.

“This shit. This, not fucking listening to me, shit, he growled dominantly, his eyes hardened.

You struggled to take back your stance and glared him down.

“Who, the fuck, do you think you are, Dixon? You don’t own me. You can’t tell me shit,” you spat back, anger seething through you. Just who did he think he was to tell you how to live? You thought, anger seething through your entire being.

He gripped your hair tighter, pulled your head back further as he turned your bodies around. He pinned you to the counter.

“Who the fuck am I?!” Daryl said, with emphasis.

“I’m the man who saved your ass in Atlanta. I’m the man who has saved your ass plenty of times since then because ya can’t listen. Can ya?” he asked, pulling at your hair harder, glaring you down as he continued.

“I’m the man who puts up with your bullshit day in and day out, while you go around with no concern for your own damn life, ever!” he shouted at you, angrily.

“Who the fuck asked you to?!” you asked, shouting right back at him and tugged your head back up, despite the pain it caused.

“Seriously. Who the fuck asked you to?!” you asked, glaring him down, angrily awaiting a response.

Daryl pressed his body further into yours and put his face right in yours, his hands came up to your hips and he used them to push you into the counter, pressing his weight on you.

Your heart fluttered. You felt yourself get instantly turned on when you felt him on you. You stared up at him in, angry, confusion.

“What the fuck, Dixon?! Get the fuck off me. I don’t know what you think this is going to do, but-“

Before you could say another word, he slammed his lips onto yours, giving you a harsh kiss.

He leaned back off you, glaring at you with the same contempt he always did.

“Just shut up, Y/N,” he growled, slamming his mouth back to yours.

He shoved his tongue deep inside your mouth, quickly taking control of yours and swirling it around roughly with his.

You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips as he did. He grabbed a hold of your tongue and swiftly rolled it around and around. You moaned again as your tongue began to play along.

Daryl swiftly pulled his lips away from yours and smirked as he watched your disappointed eyes pop open.

His index finger came to your lips and traced them. He looked at them mesmerized for a moment before looking back up at you.

“Well… well… well…” he said, amused, his hand running to the back of your neck and gripping it.

“Looks like someone hasn’t been too truthful,” he said, looking at you curiously, his façade cracking for a minute.

He used his other hand to turn your head to the side and crashed his lips onto it, leaving hot kisses up and down it.

Your body betrayed you as you felt his tongue all over your skin. Your legs opened, your body arched up into his, and your eyes closed as you leaned into him. You whimpered and sighed as his tongue worked on you.

His lips came back to yours and he waited for your eyes to open.

Once they did, he smirked and asked, “I guess you like when I lay down the law, huh? Y/N?”

He glared you down as he brought his right hand down to the belt holding up his pants. You heard the rip of the leather cut loose as he unbuckled his belt. You looked over at him, biting your lip. You were so fucking hot for him right now. But, you couldn’t let him win. You shook your head, even though your eyes were begging for him.

“No?” he teased, staring into your eyes as his hand ran down in between your bodies.

You heard the zipper go and his pants fall to the floor. His hand on your neck ran slowly down your body and to the button and zipper of your own jean shorts. He stared you down as he unbuttoned and unzipped you. He pushed his hand down into your shorts and panties, instantly running his fingers down to your pussy.

“So, fucking, wet for me. Huh, Y/N?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he slowly teased you.

You shook your head rapidly, biting down on your lip harder.

He called your bluff and pushed his index and middle finger inside you and his thumb came up to circle your clit.

Your body responded and you arched back and cried out, “Yes!”

You closed your eyes and rocked your hips forward, trying to feel more of him.

He retracted his hand and brought the fingers that were just inside you to his mouth. He glared you down as he sucked on them.

“So, fucking, sweet…” he groaned to himself at the taste of you.

Your, confused, anger returned. You tried to push past him, only to be slammed back into the counter and be pinned by his body on yours.

“If you’re just going to be an asshole, let me fucking go,” you said, glaring at him as he teased you.

He smirked and pinned you back into the counter, even harder.

You pushed your hands back into his shoulder, slapping at them.

“Get the fuck off me, Daryl,” you said angrily, putting your face in his face.

He leaned further in, his hands coming up the sides of your body, rubbing you up and down, roughly.

“Is that really what you want, Y/N?” he asked when he saw your eyes give in to his touch.

You looked up at him as he pressed his hand back into your pants, this time softly running his fingers up and down your clothed clit, over and over, turning you on again.

You nodded, but your eyes gave you away, telling him everything you wanted him to do to you. He leaned over and softly kissed your neck, leaving hot kisses up and down it as his fingers teased you. You felt your body heating up and felt your pussy getting wetter with every touch. Daryl smirked and chuckled into your skin when he felt you getting wetter.

“Why are you doing this?” you asked, trying to keep your calm, but noticing your breathing getting heavier with his lips on you.

His lips suctioned harder to your neck, he groaned into you as his marked you, knowing it would leave a bruise.

“Daryl?...” you near whimpered, your hands coming up to the back of his head.

You massaged his hair and moaned absentmindedly as he worked on you.

You felt his hands come down to the hem of your jean shorts and tug them down, you heard them hit the floor with a thud. His hands ran back up to the hem of your shirt he tugged it up, leaning back and detaching his lips. He pulled the shirt up and over you, while you raised your arms to him.

His hard eyes never left yours as his hands ran to the back of your bra, quickly popping open the clasp and ripping it off you. He kicked out of his jeans and boots. He stepped back and ripped off his own shirt, showing you all of him in all his naked glory. Your body arched forward, your nipples hardened as you took his body in. He was chiseled in all the right ways, his big, barrel chest was puffed out as you took him in. You bit your lip and your eyes ventured further south. They widened at the size of his throbbing cock, you wondered how good it would feel to ride it. Your eyes shot to his and he smirked at your reaction.

“Like what ya see?” he asked, standing there as cocky as ever.

You were too turned on to call him on his shit this time. You nodded, standing across from him, not sure what to do or what was even happening. But, you couldn’t escape the way he was making you feel. You watched as he stroked his cock, closing his eyes a moment as he pleasured himself. His eyes hit yours again and he stared down at your clothed pussy, soaking through your white panties. His eyes narrowed and his hand on his cock gripped it tightly.

His eyes hit yours and he growled, commandingly, “Take them off.”

All thoughts aside from him and that cock left your head and you quickly stripped yourself, pushing the panties down and off your body. You stepped out of them and stood there fully exposed for him.

He turned to his left and slammed his hand on the table beside him a few times.

“Get up here,” he commanded, again.

You walked over and sat on the table, looking over at him with confused, want.

“Daryl, what are we doing? I don’t think this is a-” he pushed his index finger into your lips, shutting you up again.

“Did I ask ya what ya thought?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at you angrily. Always disobeying him, even now.

You shook your head, “no.”

He dropped his finger from your lips and brought his hands down to your thighs, rubbing them harshly up and down as he glared you down.

“I’m gonna give ya what ya need, girl. Don’t you worry…” he said, running his right hand in between your legs and pushing his fingers back inside you.

“Oh, god!” You cried out, loudly, in pleasure as his fingers started to fuck you.

He picked a fast pace and his thumbs encircled your clit with every pass.

You leaned your body back onto your forearms behind you on the table and rocked your hips faster. Your hands came to your breasts and you roughly massaged them around as his fingers hit into you. You forgot what pleasure like this was like and he was damned fucking ahead of the curve!

His fingers came out of you and he dropped to his knees in between your legs. His hands came immediately to your thighs, opening you up and pinning your legs to the table. He looked up and smirked when he saw you looking down at him with pure want.

“Well, look at that. Maybe all you needed was a man’s attention, huh, Y/N?” he asked.

Before you could react, he slammed his tongue down onto your pussy and wiggled it up and around your clit.

“Oh, shit!” you cried out in happy surprised, gripping your breasts as his tongue wiggled around inside you.

You began to rock your hips up and down, feeling his tongue hit your clit every so often. His hands pinned you down. Every time your hips came up, he kept you in place.

“Oh, god… Daryl…” you moaned, closing your eyes and memorizing the feeling. 

His tongue came up and flicked your clit, rapidly.

Your body arched up and locked into place as his tongue rapid fired on you.

“Oh, god! Fuck, you are good at that!” you cried out, looking down at him as he worked on you.

You locked eyes with his, which were glaring you down. You couldn’t look away as his lips and his tongue devoured every part of you. He suctioned his lips to your clit and slowly kissed it, so painstakingly.

Your right hand came down to his hair and you gripped it, pushing him further into you.

“Oh, yes… Right there…” you groaned, feeling your high building.

He growled and turned his attention back to your pussy. He ran his tongue down to your folds and shook his head and tongue wildly into you, causing the most intense pleasure. He didn’t let up this time, he just keeps shaking his tongue around, his right hand coming over and roughly rubbing your clit.

You felt your body cumming as your hips rocked up into his tongue and his hand. You felt him roughly rubbing on your clit and his tongue plunge deep inside you, pumping in and out of you as he moaned into you. The vibrations of his moans missed with his actions, your hips started bouncing up higher. You placed both your hands in his hair and pushed and pulled his lips onto you. You rocked faster and faster up into him, and his fingers flicked at your clit. You arched your hips up one last time, feeling him hit you just right and hold, and you came so hard.

“Oh my god!! Daryl!?” you cried out, shutting your eyes, and moaning at the feeling the intense orgasm.

He moaned into you and his lips came back up to your clit, his hand moving back to pin you. His lips softly suctioned onto your, now sensitive, clit. This caused you to arch up and convulse, hitting your high again. You gripped his hair and moaned in blissful convulsion. His lips gave you a few more soft pecks on your clit and then you felt his hands run down your thighs and to the table’s surface. He used it to help himself stand back up and over you, his throbbing cock, springing against his stomach. He gripped it and glared you down.

You stared up at him, running your hands down to your stomach, swirling them around it absentmindedly as you stared at his big throbbing cock and wondered again how it would feel inside you.

He looked down at your hands and then back up to your eyes, which were looking at him in pure confused, pleasure.

He nudged his right knee into your dangling left thigh and nudged it over.

“Scoot up,” he commanded, his harsh eyes, never leaving yours.

You obeyed and scooted up the table, propping your legs wide open to him. He smirked at this and slowly crawled up in between your legs. He let his cock rub up and down your stomach and pussy as he leaned his body over yours. He adjusted his forearms, placing them on either side of your head, pushing his face close to your own.

He stared down at you and noticed your nervous eyes. He shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes, as he looked down at you.

“Ain’t gotta be nervous, girl. I’m gonna take care of ya,” he said, pushing his lips, dominantly to yours for another hungry kiss.

He pushed his tongue inside your mouth, not asking permission. He grabbed it and sucked it down a few times, causing you to whimper. You closed your eyes and twirled your tongue around after his, chasing his impatient tongue. You moaned and groaned in delight as you felt him kiss you in the most passionate way. He ripped his lips off you and glared down at you, his breath heavy and his cock pleading to him.

He saw your eyes softened, looking up at him with pure need. You brought your hands up to his chest and stroked it, looking down at his lips and wishing they were on yours again. This made him smile.

You looked back up into his eyes and smiled in return.

He gripped your wild hair with his hands and pushed his lips back to yours, ghosting yours with his.

You looked into his eyes and saw something different, something he had never shown you before; he cared about you. You looked up at him in surprise, shock.

“Is that what you want?” you asked, your confusion returning at his words.

“What?” he asked.

“To… to, ‘take care of me?’” you asked him, turning your head slightly and peering curiously into his eyes.

His body shifted. He looked away for what seemed like forever until he let his eyes fall back to yours.

He cocked his head to the side and hardened his eyes.

“Ya need takin’ care of, Y/N,” was all he said before pushing his lips back to yours.

You ran your hands to the back of his hair and massaged it, pushing his lips harder into yours. You whimpered as you felt him plunge his tongue back inside your mouth. It swirled around yours in slow motion as he felt every part of you. He moaned into your kiss and you felt his hands run up your stomach and to your breasts. He cupped them, massaging them roughly as he swirled your tongue around his. You moaned to him when you felt his hands on you, tugging at his hair.

His lips left yours and left a trail of hot kisses down the nape of your neck to your sternum.

“I’m gonna take real good care of you, Y/N…,” he said in between kisses.

He scooted his body down and re-positioned him, he crashed his lips down onto your left breast, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, while his left hand massaged your right breast.

“Oh!” you moaned, against your will, loving the feeling of him all over you.

Daryl’s left hand pinched your nipple and he sucked and swirled his tongue around your breast.

“Oh, Daryl…” you whimpered as you felt his tongue leaving hot kisses across your sternum and crashing onto your other breast.

You clutched at his hair and tugged at it wildly as you felt your body heating up for him.

“Daryl… Please…” you groaned in confused need, rocking your hips up into him as you begged for him to give himself to you.

“Please, fuck me, Daryl,” you said, boldly asking for the only thing that was on your mind right now, him.

Daryl growled into your breast and both his hands came up and cupped them, pinching your nipples again.

“Please!” you cried out, closing your eyes and arching your body for his hands.

Without another word, Daryl got up off the table and reached his hand out to you. You took it and he pulled you up and off the table. You smiled when you saw the look of mischief across his face. He smirked at the sight of you so ready to be taken by him. He spun you around and pushed you forward. You happily fell forward onto your hands on the table in front of you.

You looked back at him and repositioned your hips, opening them to him.

He looked down at your ass and used his dominant hand to slap the insides of your thighs, harshly.

You bit your lip and looked back at him with pure need as you watched him grab his cock and walk toward you.

He slammed his body onto yours and growled into your ear, “I’m going to fuck you so good you won’t be able to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut.”

You felt shivers explode all over your exposed body at his words.

You looked up at him, towering over you, and said, “Promise?”

His eyes grew darker as you played his game, he nodded and ran his cock up and down your wet folds.

“I fucking promise, girl. When I’m done with you, you won’t ever want another man fucking ya,” he said.

You couldn’t look away from his gorgeous, dark, eyes as you felt him slowly push his cock inside you.

You stared at him in disbelief, feeling his cock invade you. You moaned loudly as he entered you. He was so fucking big!

His hands came to your hips as he thrust himself into your hilt.

“Oh, shit!” you cried out, your eyes closing and your body arching immediately at the feeling.

Daryl’s right hand came off your hip and he smacked your ass, hard.

“Yeah? You fucking like that, Y/N?!” he growled, beginning to thrust his cock in and out of you at a harsh, fast pace.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah!!” you cried out, trying to grip the table harder as you bounced back onto his cock.

“Good girl,” he said, smacking your ass again, as he watched you fuck him right back.

“Yeah… You take that cock. Real good,” he growled, gripping at your hips tighter as he slammed his cock harshly in and out of you.

You bounced up and down, feeling his cock hitting into you so good and so deep. Your hands started to slip. You lost your traction, nearly falling as you tried to fuck him like you wanted to.

“Baby!?” you cried out in desperation.

Suddenly, Daryl’s cock stopped, deep inside you. You felt his arms wrap immediately around your body, pulling you back into his.

“Baby?” he growled with admiration, pressing his lips to your ear.

He hit into you, so deep a few more times before pulling out of you. He spun you around and you looked into his eyes, confused and longing for him to be inside you again. Your heart was racing as you searched his eyes, frantic for more. You missed the way he felt so deep inside you.

He gripped at your hair, so tight, forcing your lips up and into his. He stared into you, not flinching, and said, “If you want me to be yours, all you have to do is ask, sweetheart.”

You looked up at him, your entire world on fire. You couldn’t believe this was happening.

You looked up at him and nodded.

This wasn’t enough, he tugged tighter on your hair, forcing your head back and your neck to be exposed to his lips.

He pushed his lips onto your neck and harshly kissed on it, every inch he could find.

He swirled his tongue up to your ear and said, “Tell me. Y/N.”

He bit at your neck slightly before tugging at your hair again and saying, “Tell me, how much you want me.”

“Oh, god…” you groaned, trying to ignore the fire he had lit inside you.

He pulled at your hair tighter.

“Daryl!” you obeyed.

He stood back over you, his eyes hard, with a hint of amusement.

You stared up at him, intent on giving him what he wanted.

“I want you, Daryl. Fuck! I want you! I’ve thought about it, so many times… You can be such a cocky, asshole. But, yes! I want you! Please, baby…” By the end, you were pleading just for his touch.

He looked you up and down. He loved the state he saw you in, all for him.

His right hand came up and grabbed your jaw as if he owned it. His body closed in on yours, pressing you back into the table behind you. He glared you down as if you had done him wrong. His left hand snaked down between your bodies and in between your legs. He slowly teased your clit and your pussy, running it up and down, the way you liked it.

You forced your eyes to stay open at his touch and arched your body and lips up into him, still pleading for him.

“Yeah… You like that. Don’t you, Y/N?” he growled into your lips, staring down at you and teasing his lips with yours.

You ran your hands to his back and began to grip it as you pulled him in, nodding.

He smirked and shook his head.

“That’s not how this works, sweetheart…” He growled.

His fingers softly teased you as he leaned back down and whispered into your ear, “We both know you’ve got a mouth on you, Y/N…”

He bit at your neck and nuzzled into it when he felt your hands starting to rub up and down his back, your hips starting to rock towards him.

He bit your ear slightly and leaned back over you, staring into your eyes.

He looked down at your lips, that mouth that had given him so much trouble ever since he had met you. That mouth that could get him so damn mad, it infuriated him at times. His index finger came up to trace your lips, as he thought of all the things you had said to him in anger. He winced and glared back up at you, ripping his finger off your lip in a rough motion. His right hand snaked up your back and to your neck. He pulled you into him, glaring you down as he pulled at your hair.

“I want to hear it. You got it?” he said, tugging your hair back.

You whimpered, so fucking turned on at his dominance, and nodded, rapidly.

He smirked and looked back down to your lips.

“It’s about time I get to hear something good come from those beautiful lips,” he said looking back into your eyes with slight hurt in his at all the things you had spat at him.

You could have sworn that you saw him look a little hurt behind his tough exterior. You smiled and ran your hands around and up his chest. You caressed the sides of his face with your hands, looking down at his lips and back up into his eyes.

“Had I known you were on my ass because you liked it, we would have been doing this a hell of a lot longer,” you said, tugging at your hair, begging his hand for your freedom.

His eyes softened at your response and he smiled a sweet smile.

He nudged his nose up at you and said, “Well, we’ve got all the time in the world here, sweetheart.”

You looked around the small cabin and then nodded and smiled.

“Looks like it,” you replied, flitting your eyes back to his.

“I guess we better make the most of it, we’ve got all night,” you purred back, cocking your eyebrow and looked down at his cock in between you two with excitement at the thought of an all nightery with him.

Hard lust returned to his eyes as he watched you stare it down.

His hand ran down and grabbed yours, pulling you quickly over to the counter.

He slammed his hand down on it at looked at you with stern eyes.

You walked into him and smirked.

“Don’t think this means you get to order me around now, Daryl Dixon,” you said, smirking at his angry reaction and scooted your way up onto the counter.

You made sure to do it slowly and wiggled your hips into place at a painstaking pace.

Daryl just glared you down harder and his hands came to your ankles, pulling you swiftly to the edge of the counter.

You laughed at his reaction as your head hit the wooden cupboard doors behind you. You watched his hands slide up your legs to your thighs, which he gripped tightly. You let him yank them open, so harshly you knew there would be bruising, but you couldn’t seem to care.

He leaned into you, ghosting his lips with yours and glaring you down.

“I’ll order ya around as much as want, Y/N. Don’t you know who’s in charge here?” he asked, growling with dominance.

You fought the urge to roll your eyes back into your head, he was so fucking hot scolding you. You narrowed your eyes and nudged your nose up to him.

“Yeah. I know exactly who is in charge here, Dixon,” you said, smirking at the thought of him controlling you anywhere but in the bedroom.

You leaned up into him and slammed your lips back onto his, engulfing his lips with yours and swirling your tongue dominantly around his, taking the control you wanted.

His hands gripped your thighs and rubbed up and down them harshly as he let you take control of his tongue, groaning happily at the feeling of your passionate kiss.

You sucked and swirled around his tongue faster and faster as your body heated up to him. You ran both of your hands down and grabbed his fully erect cock. You opened your eyes as you kissed him as passionately as ever. You stared him down with dominance as you slowly, and harshly, began to pump your hands up and down onto his cock. At the same time, you deepened your kiss. You closed your eyes and started moaning into his mouth as you pumped on his cock.

His hands ran to your ass and he gripped it. His eyes closed. His hips hit into you, slowly rock back and forth as your hands treated him.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he glared at you. His hands came off your ass and to your wrists. He forced them off his cock and pulled his lips off yours.

He grabbed his cock and glared you down as he growled, “I’ll show ya who’s boss, Y/N.”

You looked up at him and smiled in excitement.

“Show me, baby,” you begged, your smile widening when you saw his eyes soften at your behest.

He nudged his nose up at you.

You wiggled your hips around, bringing them into position. You glared him down, challenging him to teach you whatever lesson he wanted to.

His hands ran back up your thighs and to your ass. He gripped it tightly, scooting you just a little further down the counter. He looked down, his lip nearly trembling as he watched himself push his cock inside you.

His fingers gripped your ass sharply and your hands ran to his shoulders, gripping them as he pushed himself deep inside you.

You both nearly lost it with the contact again. Daryl’s eyes closed as he moaned in pleasure to himself and pushed himself inside you.

Yours did the same and you quickly wrapped your left leg around him, digging your heel into his gorgeous ass.

You head hit the back of cupboard you groaned but started to fuck him, immediately riding your hips and pussy up and down onto his cock.

“Oh, fuck. So, fucking ready for that cock!” Daryl groaned to himself in happy disbelief, hitting into you faster as soon as he felt you invite him happily inside you.

You rocked up and down onto his cock faster at his words and smiled, as you got used to his size.

“Mmhmm… Yes, I love your big cock inside me, baby! Fuck harder me!” you cried out, louder – for his benefit.

Daryl’s eyes opened. He shot them back to yours, with determination.

He nodded and ran his hand up your back, to grip your shoulders. He pushed himself as deep inside you as he could and ghosted his lips with yours.

He hit into you, so slowly, watching as you looked up at him, moaning and whimpering in undeniable pleasure.

You clutched his shoulders and stared at him, your mouth open, moaning in disbelief at the pleasure the two of you created.

You rocked your hips up into his and he would slam his back into yours, pushing you back into the counter. He thrusted so slow and deep, hitting your clit as he did with the last pass. Your nails dug into his skin and your body arched even further up into him as you head hit the cupboard again.

“Ow! Ah!” you cried out in pain and pleasure.

You felt his arms wrap firmly around you from behind your back, his right hand running up and forcing it behind your head, absorbing the impact as he hit into you.

“See? Ya need someone to take care of ya, Y/N… Always running off and getting hurt,” he growled as he hit into you.

He didn’t wait for you to respond.

You looked up at him in awe as you watched him look down at your lips and focus. He dove down and plunged his tongue into your mouth, swirling around your tongue with such attention. You moaned into his kiss, feeling your body, opening as fully as it could to him. You wrapped your other leg around his waist and let him take control of you. He had you, in any way he wanted.

You swirled your tongue around his, faster as you felt his cock speeding up. You couldn’t help but moan so loudly for him. He felt so fucking good!

He held onto you, his right hand behind your head and his left arm wrapped around your body. He hit into you, picking up his pace as his kiss deepened.

You felt him moan into your mouth and you felt yourself riding him faster. He hit your clit just right and you cried out, your lips ripped off his as your head slammed back and your eyes closed.

Daryl never missed a beat, he gripped you tighter and slammed his cock into you, repeating the angle. His tongue assaulted your neck, never letting up as he suctioned to his and swirled around it as if it were sweet candy.

Your hands ran to the back of his hair, which you massaged roughly as you bounced up and down on his cock.

You felt him hitting your spot just right and you gripped his hair as your body seized in pleasure.

“Oh! Fuck! Yeah! Daryl!” you cried, bouncing up and down faster as you felt yourself building.

He bit your neck and his tongue swirled up to your ear as he gripped you tighter and his hips slammed you deeper into the counter beneath you.

“Yeah, you like that, Y/N?” he asked.

He gave your neck a long, slow kiss, his cock slowly for a moment as he enjoyed all that was this moment right now.

“Oh, yeah! Don’t stop, baby!” you pleaded, looking deep into his eyes, begging him to take you home.

You burrowed your head onto the other side of his neck and pulled him closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you, wrapping your legs as tight as you could.

“You like that?” he asked, pushing harder into you.

You gripped his shoulders tighter and nodded.

“Yes! Don’t stop!” you cried out rocking up and down onto his cock faster with each thrust.

He breathed into your ear as he fucked you, whimpering here and there. Which only made you hotter. You felt his stubble chin hair on your shoulder, rubbing deeper and deeper into you as his hands held onto you. He fucked you into the counter so fast and hard you were an incoherent mess. He slammed into you faster and faster hitting your clit so deep and right until you felt yourself hit your high. Your body arched up into his and locked into place, your heels on his ass, pulling him as far into you as he could.

You bounced up and down faster and faster as he hit into you harder and deeper. You felt yourself cumming so hard as he hit into you just right.

“Oh, Oh! Fuck!!” you cried out in shocked pleasure as you came.

Daryl hit into your hilt and held himself there.

He leaned his body back and trembling, sweating, as he panted and watched you close your eyes and cum for him. His hand in your hair gripped it and he slowly hit into you, increasing your pleasure.

Your eyes sprang back to his and you ran your hands back to his hair, massaging it gently. You looked up at him with pure awe. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sight. He pushed his eyes back to yours and began to hit into you at record speed.

“Oh, shit… Daryl! Oh, fuck, yeah!” you groaned, gripping his shoulders again as he gave you all he had.

You cried out in pleasure as his cock fucked you the way he needed it, deep and rough. His fingertips gripped your body and your hair so tight as his hips slammed into yours. His lips returned to your neck and you rested your chin on his shoulder as he fucked you, so deep.

“Oh, fuck… Y/N… Oh, yeah! I, fucking, love this pussy!” he groaned happily into your neck as he hit into you so hard and fast, creating his high.

You gripped into him harder and bounced up and down on his cock with even more fervor.

He growled like a beast and let loose inside you, slamming into you as fast and hard as ever.

You were a whimpering mess as you bounced up and down onto his cock, which pinned you to the counter with ever counter step. Soon you two were moving as one as light speed.

“Oh, fuck… Y/N… Oh, fuck yeah!!” he cried out slamming into you.

You whimpered loudly, pausing as you felt him hit harder into you than anyone had.

“Oh, yeah! Fucking take that cock girl!” he groaned loudly, hitting into your hilt, pushing your limits with his fast, deep hits.

“Oh! Ah! Oh! Yeah!” you cried out as you bounced on top of his cock, happily.

His left hand gripping your body ran down to your ass, he gripped it and used it as leverage.

He leaned back over you, putting his forehead on yours. He glared you down as he fucked you. He whimpered and fought the urge to close his eyes. He hit and hit, so hard and fast you lost all track of anything but him. His other hand came down to your ass and he used both hands to fuck you so fast and in place. Hit slammed into you over and over until he exploded.

“Oh, fuck! Y/N!! Fuck, yeah! Take it!” he cried out as he locked his hips and pushed himself all the way inside you, cumming like a rocket.

You were so hot for him again and his warm liquid only made you hotter. You rocked up and down on his cock, so turned on again.

This made him thrust into you again and push himself deep inside, holding himself there again.

He opened his eyes and gripped your ass. He stared into you, his eyes slightly angry, but more in disbelief as he panted his high away. He looked down at your interlocked bodies and then back up at you.

You smiled, sweetly, wishing he would give you even more as you arched up into him.

He allowed a smirk to grace his lips and his eyes gave you thanks. He nudged his nose down to yours, looking up at you as his lips ghosted yours. His right hand ran back up your back and behind your head. He gripped your hair tightly and stared you down, this time looking at you lovingly.

He pushed his cock deeper inside you and held you into the counter.

You moaned and stared up at him, a smile gracing your lips.

He smiled wider back.

“See, Y/N? You just need someone to take care of ya,” he said, panting in disbelief as he looked you over, so happy to be fucked by him.

You smirked, running your hands up into his hair and massaging it softly.

“I don’t know… Someone once told me I can be quite a handful,” you teased as your smirk widened.

He chuckled against your lips and nodded, looking up at you with sincerity.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he said, with a hint of a dangerous smile on his lips as he pushed his lips back to yours.

You sighed and happily pulled him back into you for another electric kiss.

Neither one of you decided who was in charge that night. All you discovered was each other, all night long.


End file.
